Neighbours
by utopiazexal
Summary: Inspired by a dream I had then a black cat jumped on my face and woke me up: Can they keep their identities secret when they become neighbours
1. Chapter 1 Neighbours

So in this story sadly enough for Adrien he lives at the Bourgeois Hotel: Sorry to Adrien

* * *

"WHAT! We're moving, but why" shouted Marinette nearly breaking every window in the house. "Because Marinette of that new pizza restaurant across the road, everybody thinks it's special and exotic because the workers and manager travelled here from Italy" as she pointed out the window for Marinette to see a huge line of people waiting for miles to eat or takeaway there. "They are taking all our customers so the bakery will be closed down our only hope is to move. We found a nice little place next to Bourgeois Hotel."

"But that's were CHLOE LIVES! UGH! (An artist's impression of what Marinette looks like now: 😭) Wait that's also were Adrien lives, (and now she looks like this: 😍) OK let's move *Stay calm Marinette* NOW!," then she ran upstairs to tell Tikki the news, "Hey Tikki were moving and were going to be neighbours with Adrien."

Two days later

"Hey Adrien, Nino do you know where Marinette is, she still isn't here she didn't show up yesterday and it's been more than half the day and she still isn't here , she might be late sometimes but she's never gone for more than half the day." RING! "Okay class that's the bell go to lunch and in 1 hour I want you back here, you are dismissed," as Alya, Nino and Adrien walked out, Nino spotted Marinette walking out of the office, "Hey Marinette where have you been girl," asked Alya, "Well I had to move because the bakery wasn't getting enough customers in the area we were in,"

"So that's where you've been, what's your new address."

"It's right next to Bourgeois Hotel," then Adrien said, "Oh so you're the people moving into that old house next to the hotel, maybe I'll come over and hang out if my father lets me."

"Ummmm, Ugh S-S-sure,"

"But if an akuma shows up to hunt down Chloe as usual we might have to leave and wait for Ladybug and Cat Noir to make it safe again. So when will you be moving there?"

"Well I've already moved my stuff but we still gotta move all of the furniture and baking equipment, and then there is my parents stuff. So we've officially moved in about 3 days. RING!

"Come on guys it's time for class, let's go," said Nino.


	2. Chapter 2 Just Visiting

There have been a lot of follows to this story in the first hour of its release so thank you to those who liked, read, favorited, followed and/or reviewed this story. And read my other stories, both yugioh: The Ultimate Duel and Malefic Dimension Wars; oh and listen to a song called Cake by the Ocean and tell me what you the viewers think of it; Thank you to the two followers in the first hour. ~ Authors Note

* * *

3 Days Later

Adrien was walking down the street to see Marinette at the new Dupain-Cheng Bakery. He had to sneak away as Cat Noir so that Nathalie or his father didn't see him, "Hey Adrien I'm hungry can I have some camembert," said the annoying kwami that made Adrien smell of really stinky cheese, "Ok Plagg. I'll try and get you some from the bakery cuz I don't have any on me, just don't let anyone see you ok," said Adrien pulling the last of the cheese out of his pocket for the hungry kwami. "Plagg hide were here," he said as he rung the doorbell, DING DONG! "Yes," said Marinette's mum Sabine, "Oh Hi Adrien I haven't seen you since the Paris Ultimate Mecha Strike 3 Tournament, so what brings you here,' said Sabine. "Oh I came to see Marinette also I'm pretty hungry do you have any camembert cheese," asked the boy, "Just a small slice will do and maybe a piece of that pie." Sabine walked and started cutting a slice of camembert for Adrien, "So where's Marinette," asked Adrien, "Oh she is up stairs studying for those exams tomorrow."

"I'm finished studying maybe I'll go and help," said Adrien, "I'll just go tell Marinette you're here," she said handing him a slice of camembert and walking upstairs, then he heard a small shriek, "Ok you can go up she says it's alright." He walked up stairs handing the cheese to Plagg and heard the words 'Hide Tikki' opened to see Marinette studying, "Hey Marinette, what's a Tikki?" asked the curious boy, "Oh Tikki is my rare hairless spotted cat from Africa."

"Can I see her," asked Adrien, "Umm no you can't she is a stray and wonders off from time to time, So what brings you here?"

"Well I came to see you," Suddenly they both heard a large explosion, heard screaming and saw people running. "It must be an Akuma," said Adrien, "Hey Adrien I think you better go home."

"I think your right I'll be back to help you study after the Akuma," he said, "Bye," then he started going down stairs waving to Sabine telling her he'd be back wandering into an alleyway then He punched his fist in the air, "PLAGG CLAWS OUT!" The supermodel vanished leaving Cat Noir in his place, he then raced to find the Akuma.

* * *

"Bye," said Marinette, "Hey Tikki you can come out now," said Marinette, "Did the hairless cat fro Africa trick work again, really people are quite daft these days," said the red spotted Kwami. "TIKKI SPOTS ON!" shouted Marinette leaving Ladybug in her place.

* * *

OK I'm gonna cut it short there send in reviews

P.S I am Utopiazexal I make minecraft skins I play Pocket Edition Lifeboat sometimes, big fan of roblox, be my friend on roblox if you play it type up my name on images and you find my roblox avatar, oh and I'm the best Yu-Gi-Oh! Player in my city, why I hate attention : Why do I have to be the very best, like no one ever was, to play the cards is my real quest, to summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon is my cause, Yu-Gi-Oh! Gotta collect every card, Yu-Gi-Oh! I know its my destiny, Yu-Gi-Oh! Everyone is my friend in a world I try to defend, Yu-Gi-Oh! Gotta collect every card, 😅 💩


	3. Chapter 3 Akuma!

Ok and I'm back finally! Am I right ENJOY!

* * *

Ladybug rushed to the seen where Cat Noir was fighting off yet another one of Hawkmoth's victims. The akuma had a long whip and was wearing a large straw hat that occasionally she used as a shield to deflect Cat Noir's attacks, "Hey Cat Noir what's this persons deal,"

"Well I'm not really sure but apparently she is some sort of farmer, who lost a contest because of some cat-rupt judges,"

"I told you my name is WHIPLASH!" she started whipping a lot stronger than before actually knocking Cat Noirs staff out of his hand, "Cat go get it, I'll hold her off", Ladybug said as she started twirling her yo-yo in a circular shape.

* * *

Cat Noir was just grabbing his staff off the ground, about to re-join the fight when he saw Ladybug being backed up to the corner of the building. Then she was whipped by the feet and tripped off the building. Cat Noir rushed to catch the love of his life before she hit the ground, and he only just managed to catch her, "Thanks Cat Paris would only have 1 hero right now if it wasn't for you," They jumped back up to the building to find Whiplash was gone.

"Any idea where she went M'Lady?"

"Well while I was falling I thought I heard her say something about revenge on the judges and yada yada yada."

Ladybug opened up her Phone feature on her yo-yo and started looking up the judge, "OK found his address, let's go,"

They arrived at the Judge's house and knocked on the door, the door opened and the man saw Ladybug and Cat Noir, "Hello sir by any chance were you a cat-rupt judge today because if so that new akuma victim is after you,"

"What!? You gotta save me," as the man got on his hands and knees,

"Alright but stay in here,"

"So where do you think the akuma is?"

"Probably the whip,"

"Oh right, got it,"

* * *

Ladybug was patrolling for Whiplash when she suddenly saw her. She pulled up the secret phone feature on her yo-yo and dialled Cat Noir's number

"What's up Bugaboo, everything purr-fect,"

Ladybug facepalmed herself, "No it's not purr-fect, Whiplash is coming your way, I'll try and slow her down."

* * *

Cat Noir was waiting for either Ladybug or Whiplash, suddenly Whiplashed appeared out of nowhere with Ladybug not far behind. Ladybug was trying to grab the whip but Whiplash didn't care, he ran off into battle against Whiplash, she whipped at the judges house and a huge chunk was sent flying, Ladybug shouted to the judge to run away,

"Cat Noir use Cataclysm on the floor she is standing on"

"OK, CATACLYSM!" then he slid his hand against the floor and it dissipated away. Whiplash fell and dropped her whip but she was to fast and grabbed it before ladybug could, she the flung up her yo-yo in the air and shouted, "LUCKY CHARM!" The yo-yo and charm dropped the ground revealing the charm to be plunger, 'A PLUNGER!' she thought, she quickly started scanning her surroundings and then she just threw the plunger at Whiplash it struck her right in the face. She was thrown back with so much force that she dropped her whip. Ladybug then quickly grabbed it before Whiplash could recover and snapped it in half. The akuma tried to fly away but Ladybug slid her finger down her yo-yo to open yet another feature, "Time to de-evilize," she said as she threw the yo-yo and caught the akuma, she then tapped it releasing the pure white butterfly, "Bye-bye little butterfly," she then threw up the charm and shouted, "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" Lots of red streams with black polka dots flew around the city healing everything destroyed in the battle. Whiplash then recovered and asked what am I doing here. "Pound it!" said both the feline and bug superheroes at the same time as they fist pumped.

* * *

A large distance away, "No I was so close to defeating them, I will defeat you next time Ladybug and Cat Noir."

* * *

Till next time leave reviews


End file.
